The Conquest
by Bloodvein
Summary: The animorphs meet a real vampire. ok that was a long and grueling writer's block geez well here's the next chapter. please reveiw.
1. chapter 1

"The Conquest" Chapter 1  
  
It was dark night in the outskirts. The hork-bajir slashed his wrist at me barely missing my left ear. I swiped and hit him across the head with a powerful right jab.  
  
"WHACK"  
  
He lay unconscious on the ground.  
  
Just then I heard with my keen sense of hearing the pounding of Hork-Bajir feet behind me. I ran around the corner and hid behind a dumpster. When they were ten feet in front of me I was ready to attack when a kid appeared. "Hey yeerks over here" the boy said. The hork-bajir attacked, the wrist blade was going straight for the boy's neck just at the last moment he jumped out of the way. I mean literary jumped out the way like twelve feet in the air.  
  
"Come on you guys even in those hork-bajir bodies you're still to slow"  
  
. Then the he picked up a trash can and threw it at the hork-bajir and sent them flying and hit the ground hard. "Hey andalite if you want to get out of here follow me" he said. I didn't want to go but I also didn't want to stick around the hork-bajir woke up. I followed him down the dark alley into a little building. Once that we were in side he said. "You can morph back to human Jake" "how do you know I'm human you said I was an andalite". I said "I just said that just in case there were other yeerks around, I didn't want to give out your secret Jake of the Animorphs" "How do you know who I 'am" "Oh I know a lot about you I've been following you ever since that night at Matcom when your and your friends were trying to get that Pemalite crystal" "I saw you guys fly off after the fight, so I followed you to a barn. And I hid among the rafters"  
  
"How did you hide without us knowing?" "I hid among the other bats in a corner" "You can morph" 'Well I don't really morph like you guys I've been doing it for at least over 500 years. I just stared at him. "Oh didn't I tell you I'm a vampire" I just stared. "Vampires aren't real" "Oh yes they are and I'll prove it to you." Then he started changing, first his head shrank. Then his body got all black and furry. Two pointed ears popped out of his head. When he was done he was fully bat. "So what do you think now are vampires real" "You can talk" "Yeah I can't use thought- speak like you can, but I can talk in this form"  
  
"Well what do you want from me' "I want to join you guys, I've been so lonely for two centuries" "Sure you can join us if it's ok with the others" "By the way what's your name?" "You can just call me Bloodvein" And with that he flew off into the night.  
  
Chapter 2 "What do you mean he's a vampire?" "I know it sounds crazy Marco, but it's true" "Ok how do you know he's really a vampire?" "He turned into a bat" "Oh really, so can we" "Yeah but He did it a warp speed and he talked after he was done" "We can talk to in a morph it's called thought-speak" "No I mean he really talked like we do when were not in morph but he did when he was in a morph" "What" "Yeah I was really wearied out by it to but once I got to know him he didn't seem all bad" "Ok then where is he" Cassie asked. "He actually lives in that abandoned church where we used to practice morphing" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"What do you mean he's a vampire?" "I know it sounds crazy Marco, but it's true" "Ok how do you know he's really a vampire?" "He turned into a bat" "Oh really, so can we" "Yeah but He did it at warp speed and he talked after he was done" "We can talk in a morph to its called thought-speak" "No I mean he really talked like we do when were not in morph but he did when he was in a morph" "What" "Yeah I was really wearied out by it to but once I got to know him he didn't seem all bad" "Ok then where is he" Cassie asked. "He actually lives in that abandoned church where we used to practice morphing" Thirty minutes later we were on top of church. "So what do we do now" Rachel asked. "Hey guys, I'm down here" We looked down in the church through a hole in the roof and saw him within the darkness. "Come down I won't bite" We each flew down into the darkness one at a time and landed at his feet. "You guys can demorph its safe down here" One by one we demorphed first Ax did then Jake, Rachel, Marco, and at last Cassie. "So you've been living here all this time" "Yeah, I guess you guys did your morphing during the day when I would be resting" "So you're really a vampire" Marco said. "Yeah I've been one for over five hundred years" "So you want to join us to help fight the yeerks" I asked. "Yes, I've been so lonely for so long, and that I want to stop the yeerks because if they take the entire planet they will destroy everything that they don't need including the animals I feed on" "So you to have a reason to fight the yeerks" Rachel said. "Yes, I think that everybody has a reason to fight them" he said. "So what do you want to" I asked. "I was thinking that we could practice with your morphs on my morphs" "What animals can you turn in to" Cassie asked. "Well, I can turn into a bat, a rat, and a wolf" "Is that it" Rachel said. "Well I can also turn into a red mist" "You can really do that" Marco asked. "Yeah it's really useful when trying to get through cracks and stuff" "Wow that's really cool I wish I could do that" Rachel said. "Yeah it's very useful sometimes" he said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The next few hours were about Bloodvein telling his story on how he dealed with becoming a vampire and all the things he did for the last five hundred years. He also told us about a girl named Laylah, he once loved that was killed by a vampire-hunter. The hunter came at him with a sword meant to cut off Bloodvein's head and destroy him forever but Laylah pushed him out of the way and then the sword went into her and killed her instantly. "Oh how awful" Cassie said. "You must have really loved her" Rachel said. "Yes very, very much I will still love her until the day I finally die. "She must have been really special to you". "Yes she was and still is she was the most beautiful girl in the entire universe and when I do die I will finally be with her again to reclaim our love" "Oh that's so romantic" Cassie said. "So I don't want to be rude or anything but we have to go it's almost six and my mom said if I'm late for dinner again then I don't get dessert for a week" Jake said. "Ok that's fine I'll just be here for a while longer before I go on my feeding tonight. He said. A few hours after they left Bloodvein turned into a bat and flew off into the night. Ten minutes later he was at Cassie's barn and found Cassie trying to give a shot to a bat. "Be careful Bats are sensitive" "Oh hi Bloodvein I was injecting this brown bat with a vitamin supplement" "So where's the Andalite at" "Ax, he's in his scoop with Tobias" "Do you know where it is?" "Yeah it's two miles north of here" "Okay thanks" In the next twenty minutes I was at Ax's scoop. "Hi Ax, hey Tobias" "Hey Bloodvein" Tobias said. "Can I ask you guys a favor?" "Sure" "I want you two to help me with something" "Okay what is it?" "I need to know more about the yeerks and stuff I only know what a Hork- Bajir is and some of their hosts" "Okay we will tell you everything we know" Tobias said. For the last couple hours Tobias and ax explained to me how they got the morphing power and all the stuff they did since they got it. "I didn't realize there was so much I didn't know about them" "Yeah we have been in this battle for almost a year now" "Okay even though I can't acquire the morphing power because I'm a vampire, I will still help you guys with my own powers" "Yes and we are really glad to have you help us in the fight" Tobias said. Over the next few days the animorphs helped me by battling me using their battle morphs to train me some more to help fight the yeerks. Rachel came charging at me at full grisly bear speed. Just as she was ready to attack I jumped out of the way and turned in mid air to kick her with my feet on the back throwing her off balance. Then I saw Jake coming at me with his tiger morph, he pounced at me once he was close enough but just as quick I got out of the way and sent a punch flying into his head that sent him flying. "Ok, ok that's enough Bloodvein" Rachel said. "Jeez man you pack a powerful punch" Jake said. "Really, I wasn't using my full strength" "Yeah but still that really hurt" he said. "Ok Bloodvein it's time" Tobias said swooping down from the clouds. "Time for what" "Time to go down to the yeerks pool and see how you can handle the yeerks" Thirty minutes later we were at the MacDonald's, a moment later we were at the counter. "I would like a happy meal with extra happy" Jake said. The guy at the counter nodded and led us into a little room in the back with nothing but a light bulb and some boxes in it, then he pulled on a the light bulb three times and the wall in front of us opened up to reveal a dark staircase. We weren't almost half way when we heard the screams. The cries for help and anger were almost deifying to the ears. We kept on walking until were emerged into a vast cavern, there were rows and rows of cages filled with human and alien kind alike and all in the middle of it all was the yeerk pool itself. "So that's the yeerk pool" I said. "So what do we do now" Marco asked. "We go into our battle morphs" Jake said. A few minutes later we were all in our battle morphs Jake was in his tiger morph, Cassie in wolf, Rachel in Grisly, Marco in his gorilla, and Ax as himself. Tobias was out side flying overhead in case we needed any help and me I was myself. "So what do we do now" Marco asked again. "we get there attention" Jake said. "How do we do that" I asked. "Like this" Just then Jake let out a roar that almost shook the ground. Then every body stopped what they were doing and looked over in our direction. "Andalite" one Hork-Bajir said. Then every controller was coming at us at full speed. "ok here comes the fun part" Rachel said. Then we charged at them. One Hork-bajir was coming straight at me and tried to slash me with his wrist blade but I just jumped out of the way and kicked him so hard that he went flying into a group of hork-bajir that were coming at me. I looked over and saw Jake clawing his way through another group of hork- bajir and Marco was punching hork-bajir so hard that they fell down and stayed down. Taxxons were every where trying to consume their falling allies. And then we heard him. "Ah the Andalite bandits trying to destroy the pool again, you will try today but you will fail and join us or you will die very slowly" Visser three said. "Oh damn what do we do now" Marco said. "our only chance is that we get out now" Jake said. "oh I see that the Andalites have recruited an insolent human how pathetic even for you" "Insolent I'll show you who's insolent" I said. " No Bloodvein I know what you're thinking and the answer is no" I looked around and found out that Jake was right beside me. Bent down beside him and whispered out of earshot of anyone near by. "Relax Jake they can't infest me my brain is different than a normal human's and they can't kill me if they can't catch me" "ok but I hope you know what you're doing" I stood up and walked slowly toward the Visser. When I was ten feet away I said. "Hey Visser if I were you I would be scared right now" "WHAT, are you trying to give me a threat pathetic human" "No, I'm giving you a threat and I'm not pathetic" I started to morph into a wolf; my face bulged out into a muzzle. Then black fur started to come out all over me. A few seconds later I was full wolf. " so the Andalites gave you the power to morph" "No not exactly" The Visser looked at me with surprise. "how can you talk when you're in a morph" "Like I said I'm not a pathetic human you wretched worm" Just then Visser three charged at me with his tail held high, but I was ready just as his tail came down I jumped and caught the tail in my mouth and bit down hard just below the blade. Visser three cried out in agony and than with my strength I swung Visser three into a group of hork-bajir. I turned around and saw the shocked faces of the others. "Come on guys we got to get out of here" 


	4. Chapter 4

The rain poured in a symphony of thunder and lighting. The little carriage drawn by a single old horse came down the road with an old man that looked tired and weary. The man looked behind him to see the dark figure that lay on the straw in the back of the carriage. "Where do you want to go" The old man asked. I looked up at the old man and said. "Head for the tavern at the edge of town" A few minutes later the carriage stopped in front of the Vampyre Inn. I got up off the carriage and gave the old man a few gold pieces for his services. I went to the front of the tavern and opened the door. When I stepped inside all the people in the tavern stopped what they were doing and looked at him. I just stared back and went to sit at the bar. "What will it be stranger" The barkeep asked. "Just give me a goblet of blood wine" I said. The barkeep handed him the goblet and just as I was finishing the last drops I noticed an attractive catgirl sitting at a table in a dark corner of the room starring at me. She had short white hair and her ears and tail were black with white stripes. She was wearing a black body suit made out of leather. I went to the table and asked "Do you mind?" "No not at all" She said. When I sat down I noticed she was staring at me again. "Why are you staring at me like that?" "No reason" she said. Then she smiled at me and man what a beautiful smile she had I almost fell out of my chair. "Are you ok" she asked. "Yeah" "My name is Bloodvein what's yours" I asked. "Laylah" Laylah what a lovely name I thought. During the next two hours we talked and got to know each other a little better. 


	5. PLEASE HELP

HEY I would really, really be grateful if anyone could give me some ideas or a way to start a new chapter I'm so lost got the biggest writer's block you ever seen. So if there is anyone one with some ideas review this and I will try to write a story based on those ideas I might for the best idea might dedicate to the person who gave me the idea. Again I would really appreciate your ideas. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I had the biggest writer's block in history. Well here's the next chapter. Now that I think about it anyone interested in helping me out with a new story with Vin of course I'm thinking on how he became a vampire and his life before and after he was embraced ( turned into a vampire), I would love to see what will happen if  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few hours after they barely escaped from the yeerk pool the animorphs sat down and talked to their new friend in Cassie's barn.  
  
"So what are we going to do with you" Jake said.  
  
"Well for one thing I noticed you guys having trouble saying my name a few times why don't you just call me Vin from now on ok"  
  
Marco just looked at him and said. "So ok Vin, what we like to know is a little about yourself. "well like I said for the past hundred years I've been living in that abandoned church alone never really had any friends until I met you guys" "You consider us friends" Cassie said. "Well, yes were all caught up in this war so why don't we be friends" Vin said. with a smile on his face. "Well I guess we all are but why do you want to help us" "Like I said if the yeerks take over this planet I won't have anything to feed on and besides, I want to help you. "Well we will be glad to have your help" Tobias said. While staring from above in the rafters. "Well I best get going it's almost sunrise I will see you all again tonight" Turning into his bat form Vin flies out into the night sky. The next day was a little confusing first the animorphs had to figure out what to do with Vin and then what will Visser three will do, knowing him he won't stop until he knows that Vin is a vampire. "well we do have a problem don't we" Rachel said. "I think we should try to get some new morphs, hey you think we can morph Vin. "well we probaly couldn't because like he said you can't really get DNA from dead things" Jake said. The next few they debated on what to do until it got dark and then they heard a loud sound. "hey what was that" Marco said. " it's Vin he's coming this way" Tobias said. "oh good I would like to ask him a few questions" Rachel said. " I don't think so he has a hungry look on his face and he's coming straight toward us" Tobias said. With a worried tone in his voice. 


End file.
